Full House
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: AU. Based on a Korean TV series. Sirius was a writer who tried to earn some money while living in his parents’ only inheritance. The house. When he lost his house and all of his savings. so he had to work for the owner, James Potter ... as a servant.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine … even the title isn't mine.

A/N: I watched these TV series months ago and I like the story very much. It's a Korean TV series and Song Hye Kyo's so pretty in it.

Summary: AU. Sirius was a writer who tried to earn some money with his story while living in his parents' only inheritance. The house. Unfortunately, he lost his house because of his friend's deceit (old Petey, of course). Having nowhere else to go, he lived in that house with the owner of it (a.k.a James Potter) … as a servant.

**Full House**

**By Misaki Sakura**

James Potter opened his eyes and blinked. Groaning, his way to welcome the morning, he took a quick bath, knowing that day would be nothing better than yesterday. As always.

He was a model and an actor. He deserved the fame after his hard work and all his sacrifice, then he ought to be happy. Well, he was, but recently something, someone, has been bothering him. Lily. The beautiful Lily Evans who only thought about him as a brother. A subtle way to reject him. Splashing his face with cold water once again, he was ready to set for work.

Sirius Black woke up to the blinding light that came from behind the curtain in his bedroom. But instead of waking up on his bed, he found himself in front of his computer. He glanced at the clock on it. Nine, which meant he had slept for only five hours. Great.

He stared at the monitor. Blank. Just a title that he wasn't sure have any meaning at all. His effort for the whole night. He stretched his hands and yawned. Life as a writer, the only thing he could do after he graduated from high school, was not easy. With his payment for making short stories and the money his parent's left for him, he could afford his life. However, the money constantly lessened and his income couldn't cover all the bills, so he decided to write a novel when there's still some savings remained. The problem was … he hadn't got any plot for his story.

Deciding that there's no point in sitting there, he made himself a cup of coffee. But before he could take a sip, the bell rang. The person he last expected stood before him as he opened the door. Peter Pettigrew. They were friends since high school but after the graduation he hadn't heard of him for almost five years, so he had no clue why Peter would want to see him.

"You see, Sirius," he said after sitting down, "I worked in a travel agency and … um …"

Sirius waited impatiently.

"It seems like I got a ticket to France as a bonus. Paris to be exact."

Sirius' grey eyes light up as he heard the name. He always wanted to go to Paris. Why mentioning this to him all of a sudden? "So?"

"Well, I couldn't go ... and since I know you want to go there so I thought … you'd want it …."

"And if I agree to go, where will I stay?"

Peter suddenly lifted his head. His voice sounded more cheery. "It's all been taken care of."

Peter looked at him with a begging look in his eyes, which was odd. Sirius was considering it. A free trip to Paris … he needed a break anyway … "Fine. I'll go."

A/N: That's the prologue! What do you think? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The character's are not mine … even the title isn't mine.  
Summary: AU. Sirius was a writer who tried to earn some money with his story while living in his parents' only inheritance. The house. Unfortunately, he lost his house because of his friend's deceit (old Petey, of course). Having nowhere else to go, he lived in that house with the owner of it (a.k.a James Potter) … as a servant.

Full House By Misaki Sakura

Chapter 1 Sirius plopped down the bed, burying his face in the pillow. A long day would be an understatement to describe his day. He had to wake up early to catch the plane that took him to France, thus depriving him from his sleep. But that's only the beginning. What's even worse was when he had to sit beside that person. James Potter. The one and only James Potter who had made his life in high school a misery. He had never done him any harm physically but really, how would you feel when you saw the person you had a crush on take no notice of you? When they met on the plane, James barely looked at him, let alone recognizing him as his classmate! Better not to think about it.

He had no energy left to unpack so he drifted to sleep immediately.

JSJSJS

"James, you have another photo shoot in an hour. Better be quick." Severus said.

"I know, I know. Relax, Sev."

Severus hated that nickname. Even Remus had to wear that puppy look of his (the one he knew Severus couldn't resist) to be given a permission to use that nickname and James Potter knew that. He said that to make him more irritated than he already was. Yep, being James' manager was not easy. Making schedules, choosing the scenarios he might like, not to mention putting up with his arrogance really sapped the energy out of him. It'd be good if someone could change that trait, because he knew he had failed miserably.

"So … how's Remus?"

"Fine."

Silence.

"His work?"

"Good."

"Can you answer me with something other than monosyllables?"

"Perhaps, if you finish your meal in less than ten minutes, so we can go with the schedule."

To James, taking care of Severus Snape meant having enough patience in facing his cold demeanour. To Severus, taking care of James Potter meant taking care of a five-year-old boy who could do anything to make someone practically want to strangle him.

JSJSJS

The next day, Sirius had gotten up early to walk in the street of Paris. The street of Paris … he had dreamt of it for years! And the fact that he had slept for more than twelve hours made him far more refreshed than before. A great sleep.

And now as he walked around the city with the sun shining brightly above his head, he didn't regret a least bit about going there. Listening to Peter once in a while wouldn't hurt. Would it? Oh, if only he knew.

He walked and walked and later, he found himself in front of a park. A very crowded park. Out of curiosity, he tried to ask one of the people there but he only got French in high school. If only Remus was there …

"Hello, Sirius."

Sirius jumped in surprised when he heard that voice. Speak of the devil! "Remus! What are you doing here?"

Remus sighed. "Work. Remember James? I have to make an article about him and his latest film since I have, and I quote my boss, 'an inside source'."

"What source?"

"Severus."

"You're still going out with him!"

Remus flinched at that. Sirius quite succeeded in stating the word 'him' in the most disgusted way. "Yes …" he answered slowly.

"And if you're making an article … that means …"

"He's here." Remus knew about his crush on James and he really hated the way James treated Sirius. Like he was nothing.

"I really want to talk more with you but I have to go now. I don't want to be in the same place with Mr. Arrogant!" the meeting on the plane made Sirius nervous. And it didn't help him that all the memories were flooding in. He had gone through those years to forget him and he wouldn't get himself back into that nightmare again. Especially when the person in question didn't give a damn care about him. He was … invisible that time.

He turned around too quickly that he hit the ladder beside him, which sent a can of paint falling to his head. He was prepared for the hit when he found he was not wet. And he was not standing anymore.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine …"

The man pulled him up to his feet and smiled. "You should be more careful next time." With that he left.

"Who's that?" He whispered to Remus.

"Andrew Teabins. One of the most powerful producers in the movies. He's producing the movie here. I heard James is his childhood friend."

Sirius nodded. He was still shocked. When Remus walked him back to the hotel, he didn't say anything along the way.

"Are you going to be okay?" Remus asked when they reached Sirius' room.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

After closing the door, Sirius found himself staring at the floor. Damn! Andrew Teabins! The producer! Of course he knew who Andrew Teabins was. He tried to show him his script but to no avail. Maybe this time he'd see it.

He grabbed the phone next to his bed and called home. The money he brought with him wasn't enough for his life there and he needed more to buy some presentable clothes if he's going to see this Teabins guy again. Out of excitement, he forgot to ask Peter before. He heard the phone rang and rang again but no one picked it up from the other end. He started sensing trouble. When Peter didn't answer his cell phone too, he knew he were in deep trouble. And also very broke.

JSJSJS

"Hey."

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. You must be really tired."

"And you of all people should know that. It's okay. Have a seat."

Andrew took the chair beside James' as he poured some scotch for him. "You're still not talking to your father, are you?"

James sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. He doesn't like me taking this job. Well, I don't like him ordering me around either. The best thing to do is to go away."

"I met your mother last week. She came to visit my mom. Apparently your father still believed that I'm the one who drags you into this business." Andrew took the glass and took a sip.

James laughed so hard that he almost choked on his drinks. "That's funny."

"When you think of it now, it is. But try that when you're face to face with him." Andrew smiled. He looked at his watch and shook his head. "I have to go now. We'll talk again tomorrow, okay?"

"A date?"

"More like a meeting. Want to come?"

"Don't think so."

Andrew laughed and left. Severus closed the door before sitting beside James.

"I met a 'friend' today."

James looked clueless. "Friend? What friend? If you're talking about Remus …"

"No. It's Black."

James scoffed. "Yeah, like I'd remember that name. I don't have a clue about what you're talking about."

"Sirius Black."

James grinned. "Sirius Black ... One of the dorkiest guys in our class. Very silent … in a strange kind of way. He was friend with Pettigrew. Another weird one."

"It's strange how you'd still remember that when you don't remember his name." Severus said.

"Well, my ex-girlfriend always talked about him. Bellatrix really hated him I guess. And that's the only things I know about him."

"He's here."

JSJSJS

He was in Paris, the place of his dream, but he was out of money. His friend left him there. And when he called that morning, he was answered by a woman who said that the house was sold. Peter! He should've known not to trust that rat!

"I'm stupid. I trusted Peter of all people! And I forgot to ask Remus phone number. Great!"

Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. Now, how could he go home? Remus? How to contact him without his phone number? There's no way in hell he's going to ask Snape! He had to be desperate to do that.

JSJSJS

"What makes you think I'll give you his phone number?"

Sirius gritted his teeth. Well, he was desperate, else he wouldn't be there, asking one of the people he hated the most to give him Remus' phone number. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Then why are you here?" Severus Snape was actually enjoying this. The smugness in his voice had shown it.

"I've told you why! Will you give me his phone number or not?"

"You have to be desperate to come begging to me, Black." The smirk on his face really made him want to punch his face.

"I am desperate but I'm not begging, you git!"

"I believe it's not a way to ask someone for help. Probably with the right reason, I'll give you what you want."

"I'm broke." He said through gritted teeth.

"That's it? So you want to borrow some money from him? You-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sirius had stood up and ran to the door.

TBC

Hehehe … I'm so sorry for the long update. I'll try to update sooner now that I have my holiday. Please review.

A/N: I make a few changes in the story. For instance, Severus is James' manager. I know in the real story it's supposed to be Peter but … I don't really like him and I need roles for Sev and Remus so … and James was Sirius' classmate! So the meeting on the plane was not their first meeting. 


End file.
